Just a Spootiful Holiday
by Madam RedRose25
Summary: Norb has everything planned to make sure this Christmas season is the best yet. But with Dag as a brother, things go from bad to worse. Will Norb be able to pass off his string of bad luck and realize what Christmas really means?


**JUST A SPOOTIFUL HOLIDAY **

High pitched screaming filled his ears. Sure after how many years now he was used to it but it didn't make it any more enjoyable. He saw him run into a nearby tree and buried under the snow that was resting on its branches; he finally had enough.

"Daggett will you quiet goofing around?!" Norbert Beaver cried at his brother.

A pointed face poked from the snow. "What? What? It's not my fault the ground is all slippery. I'm not used to it."

"You're a beaver; you walk around in the snow all the time! Get up; we have a Christmas tree to find!" Norbert beamed and pulled his brother from the snow pile.

Dag spat out the snow that was in his mouth as he followed behind his older brother. "I don't know why you're so concerned about getting a spooty tree in the first place Norb, we won't even be home Christmas."

"Because my dear challenged brother, it's tra-diti-on. Who doesn't have a Christmas tree for Christmas?"

"Those who won't be home for Christmas that's who," Dag pointed out angrily.

Norb glared at him but did not retort back. The two finally reached their destination: ED'S CHRISTMAS TREE LOT. Norb drew in a deep breath when they stepped in.

"_Ahhhh_! Smell that Dag?"

Dag sniffed. "Smells like wet dog."

"No, that's _Christmas_ in the air!"

Dag looked around as if expecting something to fall from the sky. Norb hit him. He tightened the scarf around his neck and rubbed his gloved paws.

"Let's go pick out a tree."

"N- Norb?" Dag panted as the two walked up and down the aisles of potential evergreens.

"Mmm?"

"Won't it be- be hard to not eat the tree?"

"What?"

"We're beavers _dur_, we eat wood."

"We won't eat the tree, Christmas trees aren't ta-stay like that. Now come on!"

The two brothers examined each tree closely, trying to find the best one. A while later Dag came running at Norb calling, "Norby! Norby! Come here! I found one! I found one!"

Norb was dragged along the snow and faced a tree- a large one at that. He had to step back a little to look at it fully.

"Well? Well?" Dag kept repeating.

A broad smile filled Norb's face. "Daggett- this is a _peeeer_fect tree!"

"Really?"

Norb slung an arm over his brother. "Really. I knew you'd pull through, as you do once in a blue moon."

"Blue moon?"

"C'mon, let's pay and go!"

Together Norb and Dag pulled the tree along all the way back home. They squeezed it into their front door and placed it near their Yahoo clock.

"I wanna decorate it! I wanna decorate it!" Dag bounced around like a little super ball.

"Hold on now Dag miester, we need to gather everything else. C'mon, let's rest a bit, that was a long walk."

Dag grumbled. "But Norby"-

"No. we're watching TV," Norb cut across and turned the tube on.

The whole day passed and the tree still stood bare. Daggett was getting fed up waiting, especially when the boxes of decorations sat by, waiting to be opened. Norb meanwhile seemed to enjoy the waiting, or at least making Dag wait.

"Don't open it!" Norb snapped at Dag a tenth time as he saw his little brother try to peek into one of the box flaps.

"Noooorrrbert, I'm sick of waiting. We already had dinner and everything and the tree is still not decorated. I don't wanna wait anymore," Dag pleaded, hanging off his brother's fur.

Norb rubbed his chin in thought. He grinned. "I think we're ready now."

Daggett jumped up and in no time was at the boxes.

"But wait- wait- WAIT!"

It was too late; Dag had upended a box full of ornaments, causing them to shatter to the floor.

"You idiotic _moron_! Look what you did!" Norb cried.

"Um, whoops…"

Norb glared. "You wonder why I don't let you do _any_-thing?"

Dag didn't know what to say. Norb pinched his eyes before clearing up the mess. He then shoved another box under his brother's nose.

"Here- I put the ones you can't break in _this_ one. I'll put ornaments on at the top, as well as the star."

"I can do that!"

"You can't do anything," Norb told him before untangling the Christmas lights.

Dag growled yet again before placing the non-glass ornaments on the tree. While Norb was up on the ladder, stringing the lights about the top, he felt the contraption begin to wobble. Next second he came crashing down.

"_Now_ what happened?" he shook his head.

"Oooohhh!" Dag had tangled himself up in the lights, and tripped over a box, and fell into the latch in their floor into the water.

Norb took one worried look at the tree before it came crashing down as well. He groaned. Would the day end on a happy note at all?

The next night a tall Christmas tree was shown proudly in the Beaver brothers' home. The lights twinkled and the ornaments glistened. Norb was mighty found of his handy work (he had locked Dag out of the dam for the day). With one final addition- a large post that read: DO NOT TOUCH THE TREE DAGGETT! sitting right by. The rest of the weeks leading to Christmas had to go his way now, _had_ to.

For Norb, the fun had just begun. His favorite part of Christmas was finding that perfect gift for his loved ones. He loved to outshine Dag in his attempts at such gifts. True their mother seemed to like Dag's Christmas gift last year of the mess of a sculpture he made of twigs in the shape of a duck, but Norb knew she loved his gift, the Mega Juicer 5000 more. And he was ready to out show his little brother yet again. Who couldn't pass up an opportunity to make Dag look like the ultimate doof?

December 10th had Norb dressed up for an outing at the local mall. On his way downstairs he spotted Dag in the corner with a pile of twigs and a huge tub of glue. He was muttering angrily to himself.

"Making Mom another twig animal hm?" Norb said casually, arms behind his back, over his brother's shoulder.

"Ehhh!" Dag cried and dropped the work he had done causing it to shatter.

Norb chuckled to himself.

"Laugh all you want Mister I'm-so-smart-smart- spooty- mall- shopper-guy! For your informaaaation, it is not a twig animal."

"Oh really? Is it just a pile of twigs this time?"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh."

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah huh," Norb grinned, arms crossed.

"Leave me and my masterpieceness alone!" Dag cried and turned around again.

"Yeah, right. Well I'm going to the mall; I don't expect to see you there as I need it to be a _pleasant_ experience. Got it? And I expect every-little-thing-in-the-dam-left-just-the-way-it-is-when-I-get-_back_," Norb said firmly, poking at his brother with each word.

Dag gulped. Norb tightened his scarf around his neck before going out. Norb had reached the mall and not to his surprise it was busy with human shoppers making it difficult for someone of three feet like himself to maneuver. But it wasn't his first time and it wouldn't be his last. He stuffed his scarf and mittens into his coat before pulling out a magazine titled: GIFTS EVERYONE WILL WANT! Rubbing his chin for a moment and glancing around, he set forth to shop.

Meanwhile, back at home Dag was still busy with his Christmas gift for their mother. Glue was sticking all over the living room floor now and he had already run out of his pile of twigs forcing him to chew down a new tree and brining it home. The large log rested 'comfortably' in the middle of the place. He was now looking at it, deciding how best to work with the long piece of wood. He truly wanted to make his mother happy this time around and had to get creative. He couldn't allow his brother to beat him- not this time. After many rubbings of his chin and thumping his head over and over, he had an idea.

"Urethra!" Daggett snapped his fingers and jumped on the tree and chewed away. After saving a potion of it for the gift he stripped the rest down and stored it for food for the rest of the week. He was backing up, making sure the chunk looked alright but mistook a step and ran into the tree.

"Noooo!" Dag cried but it was too late- the tree leaned over and landed into the fireplace which unfortunately, was lit. The eight-foot-tall tree burst into flames before being charred to a black rod with ruined lights and ornaments. Tears filled Dag's eyes- Norbert was officially, one-hundred percent and _undoubtedly_ going to murder him now.

Norb came walking home whistling Christmas tunes. It was easy to shop for his parents that day and he found great ideas for his sisters as well, he had to go back tomorrow when he had more money. In the meantime, he unlocked the door and stepped inside the dam. He set aside his packages and frowned at what he saw- first off- Dag was nowhere to be found. Second- the tree looked-off was the best way to put it. Norb walked up to it and stared it up and down. He gasped- the tree was made out of one giant piece of cardboard painted green! Norb gritted his teeth painfully and made fists- what happened now?

"Oh Daggett, Daaaagggeettt… you better show your sorry spoo_tay_ little idiotified face right now before I _really_ blow a fuse," Norb said as clearly as he could.

Norb heard a door creak. Dag slowly and carefully walked ever-so-cautiously from the closet to his brother. He stood a good ten feet away from him though.

"Y-yes Norby? Oh so wonderful super-smart handsome brother of mine?" Dag squeaked.

Norb's fists tightened. "What in the name of Mr. Zaxtory's overgrown mustache did you do?!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry Norby!" Dag cried and once again hung onto his brother. "The tree- what with the fire- I ran into- and the fire"-

"What are you talking about?"

Dag sniffed before bursting into tears. "The tree caught fire Norby! I accidentally ran into it and it fell into the fireplace and caught _fire_. I couldn't save it, I'm so soooorrrryyy…" he finished mournfully.

Norb pushed his brother off him. "What are you _do_yang to me Dag? Are you trying to make this the worst Christmas of our- scratch that- _my_ life?"

Dag sniffed, rubbing his nose.

"First you act like an idiot _to_ the Christmas tree lot, then you break ornaments, then you knock me off the ladder- and now _this_! What is going on?!"

Dag cried again and didn't answer. Norb rubbed his eyes, feeling a headache that only Dag could cause- coming on.

"I'm going for a walk. I- I don't even know what to say to you now, you're just going to screw up _again_…"

Wrapping his scarf around his neck again, Norb went back out in the snow. He didn't come back until dinner. Dag, who was on the sofa, was caught off-guard when he saw a large tree being pushed through the door. A moment later he saw his brother bringing up the rear. Without a word Norb prepared the new Christmas tree, not as magnificent as the old one but still nice and tall. He took out boxes of brand-new ornaments and lights he had bought and dressed the tree up, all without a word. He stepped back to look at his work and satisfied, went into the kitchen to make dinner.

Dag carefully stepped into the kitchen. "Um, got a new tree didja?"

"Mmm," Norb hummed as he took out a pot.

Dag placed a finger to his lip. "Um, I'm really sorry about what happened Norby."

"I'm sure you are."

Dag watched as his brother began making pasta. "Um, you still aren't mad at me, are you?"

"Mad? How could I be mad when I found another briiiiilliant Christmas tree? And have brand-new decoraaations for it? Sure they are nearly as briiiiiliant as the old ones were but they work," Norb said a little too pleasantly.

"Oh, okay. Well, as long as you aren't mad." Dag went out of the kitchen; only to peak his head back in. "Sure you aren't mad at me Norby?"

"Shhh, dinner's cooking," was all Norb said and began whistling to himself.

However Dag couldn't put up with Norb's charade for very long. Two days past and he was already loosing himself over his more-than-happy brother. He took it in himself to slap Norbert around with the remote for the TV after he gave a too big grin while they watched The Aliens who Ruined Christmas Part VI.

"What was that for?" Norb said crossly as he rubbed his smarting cheek.

"I'm sick of your pretending Norbert Beaver!"

"What?"

"I know you're still mad at me for what happened with the Christmas tree so why don't you just say it," Dag spat.

"Alright then." Norb leapt off the couch and stood, facing Dag. "You _idiot_ of all idiots! The king of Spoooootland! The ruiner of all things left to be ruined! Is it _that_ hard to not touch something? Is it _that_ hard not to touch the Christmas tree? I know you know how to read, remarkable as it may be, so it is _that_ hard to read a sign that says DO NOT TOUCH THE TREE DAGGETT, which is you?"

"Daggett which is me?"

"Well?" Norb placed his paws on his hips.

"I told you it was an accident and I was sorry," Dag said off-handily. "There's only so many thoughts going on in my head."

"Oh really?"

Dag nodded his head.

Norb sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Oh woe is me, what's the point? Dag, could you please, please, whatever you do, _please_ try to not screw up the rest of the holaday?"

Dag tapped his lip. "Well I don't know, I do tend to mess up all lot"-

"Well don't mess up now," Norb poked Dag in the nose and glared.

Dag stared at his older brother.

"Let's just try to behave, at least until Christmas. Not just for me, (although a large portion of it is for me as you give me too many headaches in my life to count) but for our famulay. Mom doesn't say it but she told me especiaually, to behave when we get at our parents' house alright?"

Dag saluted. "You've got it brother!"

Norb sighed again. "What else have I gotten myself into?"

One week had passed and so far Dag was behaving himself. He was even able to take nice pictures for once during the Beaver family's annual Christmas portraits for their friends and other family members. Norb was weary of how long this would last before another Christmas-related disaster struck. But he didn't want to think about that now, on December 20th he was going to be throwing a great Christmas party bash in the dam for all their friends and his focus now was to make sure if anything, that was perfect; he couldn't be the laughing stock of the forest as the beaver who threw a disaster of a party. Not only that but he entered himself into the 3rd annual Best Christmas Party in the Forest Competition this year and just _had_ to win. He had also entered himself in the 8th annual Best Decorated Dam Competition as well.

The morning of the party Norb was busy getting the dam ready while keeping an eye out on Daggett.

"C'mon Norbert, let me do something," Dag complained.

"Oh ho ho ho ha," Norb chucked heavily. "I don't think so disaster Dag."

"C'mon, it's been a week and I haven't messeded anything up."

"As shocking as that sounds."

"Eh?"

"Oh nothing." Norb took a look at Dag and rubbed his chin. "Fine, if you want to help. I have a veeerry importiant task for you little brother."

"Oh! Ohhh!" Dag smiled and clapped his paws.

"You can walk outside, faaar far away outside and find- a uh, special super duper special sparkling pink Christmas tree to hang."

"Pink tree?"

"Yes," Norb nodded and leading Dag to the door. "It's the special final touch to the decoraaaations for tonight. Remember, tonight _has_ to be the best Christmas party in the forest," he told him as he handed him his snow clothing.

"I don't think I've ever seen a pink tree before," Dag noted.

"Oh it's extremaly rare. But I recall seeing one miles from here. It won't be too hard to find it. So get going! And don't return until you find it!" Norb said enthusiastically.

"Ooooohhh!" Dag cried happily. "I won't fail you again my brother!" and he ran out.

"How do I still get a kick out of this six years later?" Norbert chuckled to himself before closing the door.

Around 4 PM Norb stepped back from his huge wreath handing on the wall and inspected everything.

"Voila!" he announced. "I am fineished. This looks like the winner of the 3rd annual Best Christmas Party in the Forest Competition already. As long as Dagga dingle stays as far away from everything all should be wel-la." He dressed in a new snazzy green suit and took extra time making sure his hair was perfect right after.

Norbert's guests arrived soon after and the part begun. Norb happily walked about greeting everyone, thankful he saw no sign of his little brother yet.

"Where is Daggett anyway?" his girlfriend Treeflower asked over the punch.

"Ahh, he couldn't make it Tree. He- had to be absent tonight. So how's the flute lessons going?"

It was around ten at night and Dag finally emerged from the trees. He was angry he couldn't find any special pink tree, it wasn't easy at all to locate like Norb said it would. He sighed as he walked up the pathway to the front door. He was about to walk in when he stopped. He saw lights on in the windows. Activity seemed to be taking place. Careful not to trip over any of the lights hanging around the dam he peeked inside. What he saw made him gasp. All their friends dancing around inside, clearly enjoying themselves. Dag impatiently cleared up a fogged window for a better view. He saw Norbert in the middle of the dance floor spinning around with Treeflower while all the guests cheered them on. Dag stepped back and sighed. His brother didn't need a special pink tree; he just wanted to get rid of him for the 1,000th time.

Daggett leaned against the side under a window and sank into the snow caked around; not caring that more snow was steadily drifting onto him. Around midnight the party died down. The door was opened and the guests filed out.

"Don't forget me when you think of the best Christmas party this forest has ever seen eh?" Norb called to his friends and winked, chortling to himself. He kissed Treeflower goodbye and was about to close the door when he saw a figure buried in the snow- two yellow eyes were peeping through.

"Dag?!" Norb cried as he dusted off the snow.

"Oh, hello _Norbert_. Finally caring enough to see me eh?"

"What? Come on inside, you must be freezing." Norb helped his brother into the warm dam and sat him in front of the blazing fire. He came by with two mugs of steaming hot chocolate and a large blanket minutes later and threw it over his brother.

Dag sighed as he took a mug of cocoa. Norb gingerly sat down next to him.

"You didn't want me to find a pink tree did you Norb?"

"Well…" Norb rubbed the back of his neck.

Dag took a sip of cocoa. "I'm sorry I'm such a nuisance brother, but you could have at least _told_ me."

Norb sighed. "I've been telling you that since we were one Dag, nothing has changed."

Dag sighed. "No one believes I can never screw things up."

"Well not _every_one."

"They do so! When's the last time you heard Mom say something like 'great idea Daggett'? Or whatever…"

"Well uh…" Norb felt himself flush now.

"And my _own_ brother kicks me out of _our_ own dam so he can throw a party with _our_ friends." Dag took another sip of cocoa. "That's a new low Norbert."

"Excuse-a me?"

"I may be a spooty forgetful person guy but, that's a new one." Dag sighed and stood up and downed the rest of the coca. "I'm going to bed."

Norb slapped himself. Even by getting rid of his brother for the night couldn't make his grand party a success. What _was_ going to be a success this month? Norb was soon feeling nothing was. His Christmas date with Treeflower the next day had to be canceled.

"I am _so_ sorry Norby," Treeflower told him as he stood outside her door holding onto his paws.

"But can't it wait?"

"It can't. You know how my family can get. They may be very relaxed beavers but when it comes to the holidays, they want everyone together and keep tight schedules."

"But still…"

"Plus we're spending it at my grandparents. They live in California. I have to catch the flight baby."

"But"-

"My brothers are coming by to pick me up minutes from now. I am _so_ sorry."

Norb was left heartbroken in the dam that night. The day had only grown worse- the results for the Best Decorated Dam Competition were in- he had lost yet again. Dag took a careful seat next to him on the sofa.

"Eehhh… things not so good?"

"No, Treeflower had to leave early. Her famulay changed plans at the last minuet. She'll be gone until New Year's. I didn't even get a chance to give her her gift yet."

"Eh?"

"I pre-ordered it online and it still hasn't arrived."

"What's this?" Dag held up a letter.

"Results for the Best Decorated Dam Competition."

Dag scanned it. "Hey Norb, your name's not on this."

"I _know_ that! Why d'ya think I'm so upset?"

Dag tossed the letter aside. "So… not one of your best Novembers?"

"It's December _Dag_," Norb spat.

"Oh, oh yeah."

Norb's lip quivered. "It's not." And he placed his paws over his face.

"Hey, look on the bright side Norberto brother, at least there's still time to have a fantastic blastic Christmas with Mom and Dad and our sisters. That's good eh?" he elbowed him.

"I suppose…" Norb deflated, sinking into the sofa.

Dag hopped off the sofa. "Well I've got last minute wrapping to do. You'll be fine won't you?"

Norb shrugged. "As long as you don't somehow burn the dam down with your wrapping."

Dag saluted and ran upstairs.

It was Christmas Eve morning. When Norb looked outside he gasped at what he saw- it was nothing but white outside. He shivered. It sure was going to be a tough time walking to their parents' dam today. Shaking his head, he went downstairs for breakfast. A couple hours later and he and Dag were ready to go. Norb dressed himself in a rich green sweater and attached rackets to his boots for hopefully easier walking in the deep snow outside.

"I don't want to wear these," Dag complained as he tripped over his racket boots.

"Well unless you want to be trapped in the snow you're gonna haveta."

Dag fastened a hat over his head and stood up. "Where are the gifts?"

"_I'm_ taking care of that," Norb announced and slung a sack of gifts over his shoulder.

"Ooooohhh…"

"Well, let's go then. We have five miles to walk-a. It's going to be difficult in this weather but, we'll make it in time."

"In time for Mom's famous Christmas Eve macaroni dinner?"

"In time for Mom's famous Christmas Eve macaroni dinner, yes," Norb nodded. "Let's go!"

It was only five miles, something one could easily travel and reach their destination in a car in minutes. But it was snowing and being three foot tall, it was difficult to maneuver in the weather.

"Why don't- Mom and Dad- just pick us up instead?" Dag said as he waited for his brother to catch up to him.

"Because Daggy impatient pants- it's too dangerous to drive in the snow"- Norbert said, struggling with his sack.

"We've driven in the snow before," Dag said blankly.

"Snow this thick? This is the worsta weather I've seen. C'mon, we can do it."

"But my legs hurt," Dag complained and sank into the snow.

"I'm the one who has the luggage you doof," Norb reminded him and pulled his brother up.

"I'll hold onto it!" Dag smiled, arms out.

"Oooohhh no, I'm not falling into _that_ trappy again," Norb took a step back.

"Trappy?"

"Best to just grin and bear it"- Norb gave off a painful smile.

"Bear? What bear?"

Norb slapped himself. "Just _move_!"

An hour later. The sky was darkening, and the snow fell ever quicker, the weather ever colder. Norb looked up and his eyes filled with tears instantly due to the cold. He looked ahead to see his little brother stepping carefully in the snow. Norb panicked, he didn't know where they were.

"Dag! Daggett! Hold up!" he called.

"_What_?"

"I said- _hold up_!"

The wind was now intensifying, making it difficult to hear each other even if they were feet away. Daggett saw Norbert sink to the snow.

"Ooohh!" he cried and hurried over to him. "What is it brother?"

"I can't do this Dag, I can't," Norb shook his head.

"Eh?"

"I give up."

"Eh?"

"Look at this weather, this is teeeerrahble. I'm so cold. This sack of gifts is killing me. It's so snowy out I don't even know where we are!"

Dag stood over Norb with a blank look to his face. He saw tears fill his brother's eyes. Tears filled Dag's eyes too.

"I know, it's really cold out, I think my eyes are going to turn into- into- ice- eye- eyeball- ice-frozen- ball thingys," Dag frowned.

Norb shook his head. "It's not that. These are real tears Dag."

"Eh? Ooooooh…"

Dag frowned again as he saw his older brother cover his face with his paws out of sadness.

"Nothing, nothing about this month has gone right. I give up."

Daggett stared at his brother long and hard for several minutes. He felt helpless- again. But surely this wasn't the end. Surely they weren't about to freeze and die in a snowstorm. On Christmas Eve. Daggett's unibrow burrowed into a deep glare now.

"No Norbert."

"What?" Norb lifted his head.

"No. this isn't the end." He shook the snow off his cap before placing it back on. "We're going to get to Mom and Dad's and celebrate this joyous holaday."

"But Dag"-

"Silence! I'll take care of this"- Dag chewed down a nearby tree, chewed until he was left with a round chunk of it, placed Norbert on it and stuck a branch into it like a handle. He then threw their sack over his back and looked around. He then pointed up ahead. "There's the hill without any trees- Mom and Dad's dam is right past it to the right. Let's go!" and he pushed his brother on the makeshift sled thing and plowed them both in the snow.

A half hour later and they saw the familiar pond their parents' home rested on, now frozen solid. Dag let out a cry of excitement and quickly pushed his brother on the sled, up the walkway to the front door. Norbert looked up at Dag.

"Sometimes you amaze me," he said tonelessly.

Dag smiled. "Glad to here it Norby." He set down the sack and knocked on the door.

"Norbert! Daggett! Oh my goodness, there you two are!" their mother cried and quickly brought the two inside.

"We've been wonderin' when you two would show up," their father told them as their mother quickly pushed their sons to the roaring fire.

"Ran into a b-bit of a sn-snowstorm," Norb told them as he shivered in front of the fire.

"Hi girls!" Daggett cried happily as their little sisters Stacy and Chelsea went to greet them.

"Dag here was able to get us here," Norb said as he hugged his sisters in return.

"Really?" Mrs. Beaver looked amazed.

"Nervous Norb over here thought we were doom-ed and wanted to give up. But I was able to bring us safe and sound here in the end," Dag smiled proudly.

Their mom had tears in her eyes. "Oh Daggy. I'm so proud of you!" and hugged him tight.

Norb smiled at his brother when their family went off to do their own thing minutes later.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Dag said as he sipped cocoa.

Norb raised his brows. Dag smiled.

"It feels good to here Mom say she's proud of me."

"And that is going into your memory book. Let's see here: December 24th, 2001. Mom -finally -proud –of- something- Daggett –has- done," Norb said aloud as he wrote it down in a little notebook and showed Dag.

"Thanks Norbert," Dag smiled.

"No, thank-_you_."

"Thank me?"

"_You_ saved us both from that treeeecherous snowstorm."

"And all the gifts."

Norb looked over at all the gifts nestled safely under the Christmas tree.

"Not as much of a spooty screw-up guy now am I?"

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Oh come on!"

"Boys boys, no fighting now. At least save it until tonight, you just got here," Mrs. Beaver scolded them, coming forward.

"Dag thinks"-

"Who wants some lunch?" Mrs. Beaver interrupted.

Norb and Dag beamed and raced into the kitchen, pulling off their wet clothes.

"Wait!" Mrs. Beaver called and wrapped a blanket around them causing them to roll their eyes. "You're both still freezing. _Now_ you can go."

That night was very difficult for the boys to fall asleep. They shared the giant bed in the guest room, both in high anticipation for tomorrow. Norb was still afraid something else would go wrong. He turned to see his brother next to him snoring away.

"Ooohh, you better not screw anything else up Daggy," Norb said to himself before finally getting some shut-eye himself.

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" were the first words that rang in the house.

Norb and Dag awoke to have their sisters jumping on their bed.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Chelsea cried.

"We are Chelse, even Norby here who sleeps like a log," Dag yawned.

"Oh shut up," Norb said and threw a pillow at him.

"You couldn't wake if a bomb was going off right next to you, you spoot face," Dag said and hit the pillow back.

"Pillow fight!" Stacy announced and soon all four siblings were hitting one another.

"Kids, kids, c'mon. Who wants breakfast?" Mrs. Beaver asked, poking her head in ten minutes later.

"Me!" all four yelled and raced downstairs.

"Things are going pretty good so far aren't they Norby? Eh? Eh? Eh?" Dag elbowed his brother while the family sat around their large pancake breakfast.

"Stop nudging me," Norb glared.

"Eh? Eh? Eh?" Dag went on.

Norb gave him a large push.

"_Boys_!" snapped their mother.

"Aww, let the boys have their fun Marcia, it's Christmas," their dad stepped in.

"Might I remind you how many accidents were caused raising those two when something like this started?" she whispered to her.

He pretended not to have heard. All six of them gathered around the Christmas tree after breakfast. They took a peak into their stocking before going to the gifts.

"I wanna go first this time! Me! Me! Me!" Dag bounced around and waving an arm about.

"Oh Daggy doopy, everyone knows the _oldest_ of the children goes first- which is _moy_," Norbert thrust a thumb to his chest.

Mr. Beaver rubbed his chin. "How 'bout this, the youngest of both litters goes first this time. Which means you two," he pointed to Dag and Chelsea.

"Ohh! Whoopie!" Chelsea cried happily and grabbed a gift.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Dag laughed in Norb's face.

"You are soooo immature," Norbert and Stacy told their respected siblings.

After several presents, Norb and Dag gave their parents their gifts.

"Wow, this is great son," Mr. Beaver smiled at Dag as he unwrapped a figuring made out of twigs.

"What is it?" Stacy asked.

"It's a train ain't it Daggett?" Mr. Beaver asked.

"You got it right Dada!" Dag clapped his paws.

"Oooh, isn't this nice," Mrs. Beaver smiled as she unwrapped hers from Dag. It was a round wooden disk with the words: TO MOM LOVE DAG carved inside.

"It's not a twig animal as usual, see Mama? See? I did something differenter, see? Norb said I couldn't but I did- see?" Dag pointed out.

"Yes, I see, thank-you dear," and she kissed him.

"Pardon me while I hand over _my_ gifts," Norb said looking dignified as he handed his over.

"Wow, take a look at this," Mr. Beaver smiled as he threw over the gift from his oldest child- a brand-new sports coat with his initials stitched on the front pocket.

"This is perfect, thank-you Norby," Mrs. Beaver kissed her son as she unwrapped hers: a cookbook entitled: The Fancy Dishes of France.

"I knew you've wanted to try French cuisi-nay for years," Norb said proudly. "See? Told you she'd like mine-ya best-ta," he whispered to Daggett.

"No-a," Dag said.

"Yes-sa."

"She likes mine just as much, don't you Mama?"

"Is this what this is all about? Trying to out-do your brother on gifts?" Mrs. Beaver asked.

"I don't even need to try because I know you'll like whatever I give you," Dag stood up, thrusting his chest out.

"Got that right son," Mr. Beaver said.

"What? But- but it's a little figuring made out of twigs and glue," Norb said.

"Oh Norbert, I've been trying to tell you this for years. Christmas isn't about out-doing someone, it's about spending time with those closest to you," Mrs. Beaver told him.

"Yes, but when there are so many other things going on"-

"Didn't you here Mom? It's all about the looooove, not the spooty stuff," Dag said waving a paw.

Norb frowned. "But- but it is. The competitions- best decorations- the best partay. I have to win them. And the tree- I _had_ to find the perfect tree!"

"I told you before lamey-o, we won't even _be_ home on Christmas!" Dag said.

"But still"-

Norb looked around helplessly. He was surprised that for once, no one in the family was on his side, not even Stacy or their mother.

Dag sighed as he got to his feet again. "Let me make this as easy peasy as I can." He wrapped his arms around his older brother and gave him a big hug, lifting him off his feet. "Now tell me what feels better- a hug from me, on my own will, or winning some spooty best party competition?"

Norb could feel himself blushing. "Wow, I- I never looked at it _that_ way before." He beamed at Dag and threw his arms out. "Biiiiiig hug!"

"Oh! No! Eeeehhh! I was just-giving you an- example," Dag struggled in his brother's arms. "Alright already, _geez _lover boy_._" He pushed him aside.

"Alright, now that Norby's learned the real meaning of Christmas, can we open more presents?" Chelsea asked, looking ready to explode.

"Yeah!" Stacy chimed in, almost looking as impatient as her sister for once.

Mrs. Beaver smiled at her sons before looking at her daughters. "Yes, let's continue."

After everything was unwrapped, Norb took Dag over to the side to speak to him.

"Thanks again for- everything Dag."

"Noooooo problem Norby," Dag waved a paw in the air. He looked over his shoulder before reaching into his robe pocket. "Here, I got something extra special for you."

"What? You didn't have to."

"Oh, okay then."

"No wait!" Norb took it from him. He looked over his shoulder and reached into his robe pocket and handed him a gift as well.

"Aww, Norby."

"You cut it out _lover_ boy," Norb winked.

Dag tore right into his gift. It was a DVD of legendary Mexican wrestling hero of Dag's, El Grapadura.

"Norb!"

"It's his best matches from his whole career," Norb pointed out.

Dag jumped up and down before giving his brother a quick hug. "Now open yours- open yours!"

"Okay, okay." Norb unwrapped a box and gasped.

"It's the all-new Pro-Beaver Grooming System. Has specialty brushes for even the thickest of fur- which you have, a special mirror, sample shampoos and bath soaps, a new loofa, a book on grooming tips, nail clippers, a new issue of Hair-Doo's magaz"-

Dag's words were cut off short when Norb lifted him off his feet in a hug. "Daggy- this- this- this is the greatest gift _ever_."

Dag smiled. "Pssssh awwww."

"No really."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Better than what Treeeeeflower got you?" he made kissy sounds.

"Well she left early remember?"

"Oh yeah."

Norb sighed. "I'm sorry I was being such a spoothead to you for weeks Dag. I just wanted everything to go per-fectly this year."

Dag looked at him blankly.

"But, as you and Mom and everyone pointed out- things did go fine-uen, in the end. Or at least todaya."

"Sorry I mess-ed up your holiday though Norb."

Norb smiled. "Who cares, it's all about friends and famulay, not Christmas trees and competiti-ons."

"I am very in-in-in-smart and- insight-insight"-

"Insightful?"

"Yeah, that."

Norb rolled his eyes. "I'm going to ignore you for many minuets now Daggy." And he went off to help carry their sisters' new toys upstairs.

"Norb? Norb? Norby! Norb! Christmas is all about famulay Norb! Noooorrrrb. Come on…" Dag cried as he followed his siblings up the stairs.

_End_.

I hope you enjoyed the fic. I thought I should make a Christmas beaver fic since in four seasons, we had not seen the boys celebrate the holiday and I thought it would be great fun if we had seen it. I thought 2001 would be the best year to have it take place. DVDs were around in 2001 weren't they? Anyway, hope you liked it. Please do leave comments! Happy holidays!

_Love and magic: Rose December 24__th__, 2009 _


End file.
